false distortion story
by Hannah Mitsugiwa Kataoka637
Summary: this is a role play story me and my friend chase did together, also its an in progress original anime that we are doing. chase and I are the co-owners of this story. its about my character hannah going to a new school and meeting a cute guy named haruten. enjoy! :
1. The move to Japan

Chapter 1: The move to Japan

Hannah has lived her life in many different places she was born in London, raised in Australia and in Hawaii. Now she's back in London for junior year. She thought she was going to stay here, but it turns out that she's moving again. She had to say good bye to all of the friends she made in London, Australia and in Hawaii.

She was so fed up with it. Hannah is bad girl and rebel; also she's skinny and athletic. She likes to break the rules, do things her way. And sometimes or rarely be a good girl. At her old school City of London Academy Southwark she broke a lot of rules, such as ruining school property, insubordination, graffiti and other things.

Her parents [Mason and Emily Covington] hope that her new school will be better for her. "Mom, dad I don't want to move again! I've lost all of my best friends. I'm sick of this!" Hannah said with an angry tone. "Well I'm sorry sweetie your father and I have a better job in Japan." said her mother. "Wait what? We are going to Japan?, what exactly is your new jobs?" said Hannah with a shocked /curious tone. "Your mother and I are video game designers. For the corporation of Nintendo." said her father.

"Ok, fine but what's this new school I'm going to?" she said with a bitter tone. Emily says to her daughter "you are going to Azabu High a private school." "What? A private school where people have to wear uniforms. nuh-uh no way I'm not going!" said Hannah with a stern voice. "Sweetie please it's only for your junior and senior year." said her mother. "And what move to somewhere else for my college years" said Hannah with a sassy tone. "We know your mad sweetie but please clam down. We were going to tell you this later but we have no other choice. After you finish your high school we are moving back to London and staying there for your college years. After that you can do whatever you want." said mason. "Really? I can travel the world. And see my friends again?" said Hannah starting to like the idea. "Yes Hannah" her parents said together.

The next day everything is packed and they head out to the airport. Hannah wears her black t-shit with writing that says "I love my life...not!" black and white checkered mini skirt black high boots with black gloves with the finger holes ripped off spiked collar choker sliver star earrings heavy black sliver and pink make-up her jet black emo hair with blood red highlights are teased and down also she has tattoos and a lot of pricings. Her parents wore simple and casual clothes. Once on the plane Hannah took out her laptop and started video chatting with her friends form London Australia and Hawaii in a group chat.

The flight was 11hrs. Which meant that she has a long wait but she keeps herself busy by using her laptop, texting, listening to her ipod they have arrive to Tokyo, Japan its very late so they went to their new home unpack about 10 boxes and settle in. school starts tomorrow for Hannah which is not a surprise cuz she hates school.


	2. the 1st day of her torture

Chapter 2 : the 1st day of her torture

Today was a beautiful day as Hannah gets ready to go to school. She look the clothes she's supposed to wear but she doesn't do uniforms, so she wears her own clothes instead. Once she finishes getting ready she takes her motorcycle to school.

At school Hannah wears her emo British uniform: black shirt is "v" form with a red broken heart on it also it expose her double D boobs, black and white mini skirt with black leggings, black high heeled boots, her jet black hair straightened and teased, has her checkered backpack.

She pulls in to the parking lot, parks her bike takes off her helmet and while she's chaining her bike 2 boys are staring at her. one staring at her and the other staring at her bike then at her. Once she's done chaining her bike she walks to her locker to put some things inside it. The bell rings and she just chills for a bit before going to her chemistry class. She didn't care if she was going to be late or not.

As everyone in class waits for the new girl they just relax. Mrs. yamada sees the new girl and says "class lets welcome our new student form London Hannah Covington." "...ello...class" Hannah said as if she wasn't interested. Haruten sits in the back of the class room reading. Then he looks up and thinks to himself "hey that's the girl I saw earlier in the parking lot." "Hannah why don't you take that seat next to haruten." said Mrs. yamada "ok.." said Hannah.

As she walks to the back people start to stare at her because they are scared of her appearance. Haruten pulls the seat out for her. "thanks" she said. "no problem, I'm haruten by the way." he said. he holds out his hand so she can shake it. Once they both shake hands they take a seat. "its nice to meet you haruten." Hannah said polity.

"The pleasure is all mind. I think I saw you earlier in the parking lot." he said with a smile. "yea that was me" she said. "ha-ha-ha so why did you move to Japan form London?" he asked. "my parents mason and Emily Covington are video game designers for Nintendo." Haruten remembered the rumors spreading around about her so he asked her if the rumors are true.

Haruten said with a curious voice "are the rumors true?" "yes, I got kicked out 5 times for talking smack to the teachers, got in a fight 3 times and damaging school property 2 time. I never liked my old school." "oh I see, I'm sorry for asking you that." he said in regret. "its ok, my parents thought I could start fresh here, its quite alright haruten I have no clue to find my way around this school." Hannah said.

"I could show you around sometime if you want." haruten offered. "that's very kind if you haruten thank you." Hannah said sweetly. The bell rings and she looks at her schedule and her next class I algebra 2 . "what's your next class hartuen?" she asked. "algebra 2 what about you?" he said "same. I don't see what's the point of taking this class we are never going to use this in the real world. " she responded. "ha-ha true that, oh hey I'm free after school want to hang out?" he said.

She knew that she had to help her parents unpack but she says "sure I got nothing planed." Hannah said. she called her parent to let them know she's going to be home late. Hannah hums a song she wrote "did you write that song?" haruten asked. "yes its called my time will shine." she responded.

"oh nice, it sounds great, do you write songs?" "thanks, and yes. The songs that I write are screamo, love and break up songs, pop, rock n roll techno." Hannah said. "are they as lovely as you?" he said flirting with her. she slightly blushes and says "heh yes, I have a band its called major rebels".

"ha-ha really? that's cool maybe I could see you and your sometimes. oh crap I think we are late for class!" "I don't care if I'm late." she said. "ah our new student has arrive. Haruten you just made it, one more tardy you would've had detention." said Mr. matsumoto. "sorry teach." said haruten. they both go to there seats and talk more since they both hate math. "you seem really cool, so hot and cool what a deadly combination" he said winking at her. "ha-ha thanks 1st time I've heard that."

2 hours later school is done. "finally out of that prison" Hannah said. "I know so ready for me to show you around?" asked haruten. "ok" Hannah said. One of the popular guys named tatsuma kiyorushi walks up to them. "hey you're the new girl right? I like what I see" tatsuma said winking and licks his lips.

"yea, who are you?" Hannah said. she looks at his jersey to see his name. "what do you want tatsuma?" she said. "what do I want? you, me and a date when should I pick you up?" tatsuma said winking at her. "I have plans with haruten, sorry tatsuma." she said.

haruten starts to help Hannah since he knows how guys like tatsuma work with pretty girls. "hey tatsuma, maybe you should jut back off. she's obviously not interested in you. go back home and cry to your mom, someone finally you didn't take." haruten said.

Tatsuma grabs Hannah's chest and haruten knocks him out in one punch. "pity on you that a girl turned you down" he said. "what? who the hell are you to talk to me like that ?" tatsuma said. "come on Hannah, I think we should go." he said as he leads her out of the building.

"are you alright?" haruten asked. "I'm fine, thanks for helping haruten. what's his problem?" she said. "not sure, I'm just glad that you're fine." he said. Haruten leads her up a hill. "where are we going?" she asked. "its a surprise" he said to her winking. he leads her to the top of the hill where there's a beautiful garden. "I've been growing this myself." he says. "its amazing." she said smiling and looking around. "not as amazing as you" he said sweetly. "aw your so sweet haruten." she said. Later that day he takes her to his house to meet his sister reina and catch the 8:00 show at the movies.

"REINA I'M HOME!" Haruten yells out to his sister who's in her room playing music way too loud. As she runs the stairs to give her brother a hug she see's haruten's girlfriend. "hi I'm reina, nice to meet you Hannah." reina said polity. "hello reina, nice to meet you as well. Nice place you guys have here." Hannah said, haruten shows Hannah around. When it was 7:40 haruten, Hannah and reina went to the movies and watch jack and jill starring Adam sandler. Hannah decides to spend the night with haruten than to see her parents. Once the movie was over they drove back to his place. And showed Hannah where she'll be staying for the night.


	3. forming her epic band

Chapter 3: forming her epic band

Next day at school Hannah decides that she wants to form a band, since she's going to be a professional singer, guitar player and dancer. Haruten helps her put up flyers for auditions, tatsuma and his friends see the flyer. "hey tatsuma you should consider trying out for Hannah's band. It might give you a chance to get close to her." said tsumiyogi kuroyachi "I should huh? well I have some experience with dancing and playing the drums" said tatsuma. Back at room 2-A haruten and Hannah get ready for the possible applicants.

Since she made haruten automatic singer and bass player. "I'm a bit nervous about this haruten" said Hannah "don't be Hannah, trust me this will go smoothly. And hopefully we won't see tatsuma today." said haruten claming her down and also being a bit worried. The 1st applicant arrives and its Haruka Ichimaya, she's dressed a colorful punk rock look and always has a pair of drum sticks with her. Her hair is jet black with pink an blond highlights, her eyes are baby blue, a shirt that says" punk-rock is my life. dont like it? then leave me alone" ripped jeans with checkered shoes. "hello i'm here about the postion for lead drums" said Haruka.

"ok Haruka lets see what you've got there's a set of drums over there" said Hannah. One Haruka goes over there she starts playing really awesome. Once she was done with her piece she looked at Hannah and haruten "well?" she says. "you got the part Haruka" Hannah says happily. "really? thanks Hannah" said Haruka excited. "we will text you the time and date for band meeings" said haruten. "ok thanks haruten see ya guys later" said Haruka. Haruka is very happy that her childhood friend haruten is in the band with her and Hannah. She also happy for him that haruten and hannah are dating.

Next applicant is Lily Hawaii Jones also known as Kimiko Raiten, now lily is a quiet, chill type girl with a temper if you annoy her too much. She wears a white shirt with four flags on it the hawaiian flag, italian flag, greece flag and the american flag, blue pants with light blue shoes. her hair is Jet black with Yellow highlights. "hi i'm here for the singing postion in your band?" said lily "ah yes come in. we were looking over your application and you have such remarkable experince. step up to the mic and sing us any song you want" said Haruten.

As haruten said that lily went to the stage and sing the ending theme song form Hetalia italy's version. While she was singing both haruten and hannah thought that her singing was so amazing that she gets the part and shares it with them. "congrats lily you got the part " hannah said. "yay thanks alot" said lily. Considering that haruka and lily got the part so fast is because they are they only one who showed up.

Anyway on to the next applicant is Xero YoshiYuki Sahashi. Xero 's appearance is that his eyes are brown, his hair black with green highlights, a black t-shirt with a white skull on it, black pants and black shoes. His Personality is Random, Funny, Crazy, Stubborn, Cockblocker, Strong, Genius, Loves Music and many more. "hello im xero, here for the lead paino postion"said xero "ok, go to the piano and shows your skills" said haruten as hannah rates his performance.

Xero can tell that hannah is a girl that like hard core music, so to impress her he performs a techno type of music. Once he's done he responds "so miss covington do i get the postion?" "yes, of course you get the postion that was the best paino perfomance i've seen" said hannah. After xero leaves tatsuma comes in so confident and bold. "am i too late to audtion?" said tatsuma "what kind of talents do you have tatsuma other than flirting" said hannah. "well, since you were so quickly to judge. i happen to have experice with dancing, singing and gutiar" he said

"well i'm sorry to inform you tasuma but those postions are full. we are not looking for any members at the moment" said haruten being professtional as possible. "true, but not dancing, and i also did my research and that every band must have a manager, dancers, and assitants with these intruments" tatsuma said. hannah hates the his right but she also doesnt want him in the band.

But she has no choice but to grant him her attention to audtion. "ok, fine tatsuma you can be back-up dancers with your friends" said hannah. Tatsuma brings in his friends along with some classmates, as they performed hannah saw a whole new side of tatsuma but that doesnt mean that she's going to feel sorry for him and go out with him. "alright thank you for your time. You may go now" said haruten. "wait do we get the postion?" asked tsumiyogi

"yes you guys get the position of being back-up dancers. But as tatsuma mentioned I will need assistants, so renyachi, tsumiyogi, chase, and yuzugata will be the rowdies. your jobs are to make sure these instruments are here during performances and practice hours. If you fail to do your job or goof off you will be kicked out of the band understand?" said Hannah . The boys nodded being happy. "well will post the final positions tomorrow at 3:30pm in the cafe. you are dismiss." said haruten. As they leave haruten and Hannah talk privately, "I don't want tatsuma and his friends in the band Hannah, if anything they will create chaos" said haruten very mad about this.

"what choice did I have, I'm not going to let tatsuma rat me out and ruin my dreams of being a singer. Look all we have to do is make sure they wont do anything stupid, furthermore this is very important to us. So lets try to have fun with this ok sweetie " said Hannah trying to make him clam down and the bright side of this.

"ok we will do it your way, but if tatsuma every tries to touch the way he 1st met you I'm going to beat him senseless" he said being protective. "I know will haruten, I love it when you get protective." Hannah responded "aw thanks, honey. But how are we going to get a manager" he said being a little worried, "I got it covered, my uncle Arthur Kirkland is a producer and manager of kirkland studios. its ranked number one in the music industry" said Hannah being resourceful.

"that's a great idea, you seem to have all the answers to any situation huh Hannah? lets call him up and ask him." said haruten with a happy/excited tone. "yes, yes I do haruten. ok I got his number hold on one sec." said Hannah as she calls her uncle.

_**THE PHONE CONVERSATION BETWEEN HANNAH AND HER UNCLE ARTHUR: **_

*the phone rings*

receptionist: hello thank you for calling Kirkland studios how may I help you?

Hannah: yea, may I please talk to my uncle Arthur Kirkland.

receptionist: one moment please

*music plays as Hannah is on hold*

receptionist: sir you have a call, its your niece Hannah

Arthur: ok patch her through

*Arthur picks up the phone in his office*

Hannah: Hi uncle Arthur

Arthur: Hi Hannah, my god its been ages. How are you darling?

Hannah: good, is this a good time to call you. Since you are usually busy.

Arthur: yes, what can I do you for

Hannah: well, my boyfriend and I are forming band. We have our members and what not but we need a manager. could you be our manager?

Arthur: sure, I would be most happy to do that for you. Since when did you have a boyfriend? when you get back to England we must sit down and catch up.

Hannah: Thanks a lot. Since the 1st day of school ha-ha, oh most defiantly uncle Arthur. Well I must go, I have advance placement history next. I am a straight "A" student after all.

Arthur: your welcome. oh wow and I bet your parents are ok with it? splendid, when you are ready I'll send a private jet plane to pick you and your friends up. ok love, study hard bye.

Hannah: yes they are cool with it. ok that sounds awesome. I will bye

*the both hang up*

As Hannah puts her phone away, haruten eagerly asks "well what did he say?". Hannah replies happily "he said he will do it. also when we are ready he will send a private jet plane to England to help us with making the CD's and stuff." "wow this is going to be epic. Lets meet up here after the final posting in the cafe so we can set up the practice session with our band members" said haruten. "sounds like a plan. I'll text them what time to meet us here as well."


	4. their 1st band session

Chapter 4: their 1st band session

When it was lunch time a lot of students were in line getting something to eat. When lily saw Hannah and Haruten coming by she was so anxious to know if she got the position or not and who else is in the band. She was also somewhat worried if her brother was in it.

Once haruten posted the sheet on the bulletin board Hannah made an announcement "attention! if you have audition for my made the final marks have been made. Keep in mind that whatever is said on this paper is final; no changes. Congrats to all that had made it. Practice is at 3:30pm-5:03pm in the band room. That is all" said Hannah. The people that audition came running up to the bulletin board to see what she had decided.

Band name: major rebels

Lead singers:

Lily Hawaii Jones

Hannah Covingon

Haruten Karatsu

Lead guitar:

Hannah Covington

Lead bass:

Haruten Karatsu

Lead drums:

Haruka Ichimaya

Lead piano:

Xero YoshiYuki Sahashi

Back-up dancers:

Kim inoue

Tatsuma kiyorushi

Tsumiyogi kuroyachi

renaitoshi yamamoto

shunimigata kurusuchi

rowdies:

Renyachi matsumoto

Tsumiyogi kuroyachi

Chase yamamoto

Yuzugata katsumiyogi

"wow I made the final cut, brother don't you think this is great. we going to work together" said renaitoshi yamamoto. "yes, this will be interesting and fun sis" responded chase. Lily and the others also amazed that they made it as well.

**Kim Inoue's BIO:**

**Name:** Kim Inoue

**Age:** 17

**Relationship status:** in a relationship with tsumiyogi kuroyachi

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** 60 inches

**Weight:** 100 pounds

**Blood type:** AB+

**Birth date:** February 20, 1992

**Hair color:** Jet black with purple and yellow highlights

**Eye color:** brown

**Likes:** swords, technology, nachos, the color yellow, Electronic music, fuzzy slippers

**Dislikes:** Large crowds, traffic jams, power outages, slow songs, rubber, large bodies of water, rainy days

**Tatsuma kiyorushi's BIO**

**Name: **Tatsuma Kiyorushi

**Age: **18

**Hair color: **blond

**Eye color: **blue

**Gender:** male

**High school status: **popular

**Relationship status: **single

**Likes: **flirting with cute girls, tricking people, being persuasive, video game, hang out with friends, ice cream,nachos, pizza

**Dislikes: **homework, being turned down by girls, boring people, boring parties, school uniforms

**Tsumiyogi kuroyachi's BIO**

**Name: **tsumiyogi kuroyachi

**Age:**17

**Gender:** male

**Hair color: **blond

**Eye color: **hazel

**High school status: **popular

**Relationship status: **in a relationship with Kim inoue

**Likes: **Reading, fighting for certain reasons, bbq chips, dogs, guns, and protecting his friends.

**Dislikes:** Pointless fighting, meaningless deaths, people who use force to get what they want, etc.

**Chase yamamoto's BIO**

**Name: chase yamamoto**

**Age:18**

**Gender: male**

**Relationship status: single**

**Siblings: renaitoshi yamamoto **

**Likes: ice cream, cold places,snow,reading, relaxing, video games, dogs**

**Dislikes:cats,string,fighting, hot places, Mexican food**

**Renaitoshi yamamoto's BIO**

**Name: **renaitoshi yamamoto

**Age:**16

**Gender:** female

**Sibling: **her brother chase yamamoto

**Relationship status: **in a relationship with renyachi matsumoto

**Likes:** Cats, string, ice cream, fighting,cold places, snow, water, fish

**Dislikes:** Dogs, losing, hot places, hot foods, spicy foods

**Personality:** Sporadic, impulsive, cat-like, hyperactive, constantly has to be moving, has a smart mouth, and a big appetite. Also very fascinated in things she has never seen before.

**Shunimigata kurusuchi's BIO**

**Name: shunimigata kurusuchi**

**Age:17**

**High school status: popular **

**Gender:** Male

**Hair color:** Dark Blue

**Eyes: **Red

**Height:** 67(5 feet 7 inches) inches

**Relatioship status:** single

**Weight:** 155 lbs.

**Zodiac:** Scorpio

**Blood Type:** O

**Weird fact: **has never lost a fight once

**Likes: **the finer things in life (e.g. Maserati, Leather, Champagne, etc.), mansions, firepower, destroying things

**Dislikes: **the Human Evolutionary Technology,fish, tacos, boring people, quiet parties,

**Renyachi matsumoto's BIO**

**Name; **renyachi matsumoto

**Age: 17**

**Relationship status: **single

**High school status: **popluar

**Gender:**male

**Height:** 69 inches

**Weight:** 150 pounds

**Blood Type: **O-

**Birth date:** June 23, 1996

**Hair color:** Black

**Eye color:** Brown

**Weird fact:** goes crazy whenever he sees a taco

**Likes:** Tacos, suits, sunglasses, cars, guns, girls, girls with cars, girls with guns, girls with cars and guns, girls with glasses, explosives, martial arts

**Dislikes:** Obnoxiously large trucks, Justin Bieber, people in Honda Civics who think they're all that, being cutoff on the freeway, punks.

**Renyachi matsumoto's BIO**

**Name:** renyachi matsumoto

**Age:** 18

**Relationship status:** single

**Best friends:** Chase yamamoto and yuzugata katsumiyogi

**Hair color:** brown

**Eye color:** black

**Likes:** reading,video games, hang out with friends, enjoys music

**Dislikes:** girls being abused by other guys, tatsuma,school,homework,hot dogs,fish,meat balls.

**Yuzugata katsumiyogi's BIO **

**Name:** yuzugata katsumiyogi

**Age:**17

**Relationship status:** single

**Gender:** male

**Likes:** girls, the royalty life, tacos, pizza, spicy foods, fish, hot and cold places

**Dislikes:** stuck up girls,reading,fishing,cats, small parties.

By the time all the members came, Hannah began roll call, everyone introduced themselves; then showed them what songs they will perform for the winter consert that's coming up in 19 weeks. Hannah and Haruten were really amazed with the work they acheived for the 1st band session. She just hopes thather band won't crumble and break up.


End file.
